The Lost memories coming back again
by MistIllusions126
Summary: After an incident, Hibari Kyoya began to be more violent and quieter, because in that incident he had lost his loved one. until one day a mysterious girl appeared at their school who looked exactly that girl whom Hibari loved. Will Hibari be happy again with this new girl? or will he remember his lost loved ones memory? HibariXOC
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

**hehe this was my first story and chapter. please review your thoughts about my fiction. I would be grateful for some suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own KHR. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: How it all began

"Wow the breeze is cool and fresh isn't it?" a girl with a brown hair asked to a man next to her with a black hair and sharp grey eyes."hn, yes it is". he answered. "Eh, they were having a conversation am i right?" A certain brunet asked a certain silveret. "Yes your right, Juudaime." the silveret replied."Yo, Hayato and Tsuna also!" a baseball guy said to them while walking towards them. " How dare you not showing any respect to juudaime!" hayato said while emmitting a dangerous aura around him. "Gokudera-kun it's ok.".Tsuna said. "yes Hayato." Yamamoto said while smilling. Atleast Gokudera calmed down at once. They were still staring at the couple having a smiled all together. Until ...

"Sir,Sir the ship is going to sink!" The luxury ship's crew said as he ran to the Captain's room."Boss what's happening?!" Chrome said as she stare at tsuna."Chrome,don't worry,don't panicked we'll be okay." Tsuna said as he reassured his mist guardian their safety."B-boss but-" Chrome said but was stopped when she saw tsuna smiled at her but she can feel her boss is nervous, so she only kept silent. The people in the ship were all panicking , they were all screaming,running around and many more. the two couple in the deck also noticed this,the girl went scared but the man promised her that she would be safe. then the girl kept female crews guided the passengers inside the ship and helping them to put them their life jackets. after a minute they were all ready. there were no boats so they have to jump straight to the water. the Vongola Decimo's guardians also jumps and also the couple did it to. but unfortunately, the waves were to strong that the two couples have been separated."Yu! where are you Yu?!" Hibari

shouted as he try to find her, but he didn't succeed. when they got to the shore, Tsuna and his other guardians were safe, no one has serious injuries. "Wait, where's yu-chan?" the brunet asked until he noticed Hibari was all quiet. He then walks to him. "Hibari-san are you a okay?" Tsuna asked didn't answer, his face was covered by his began to doubt what had happen,and he started to cry. All of his guardians stare at the scene and they didn't even realize that there was a tears falling from their face.

* * *

1 day after the incident,they go back to the shore that they were when the ship sinks. They were all dressed in black. They were all crying except Hibari who kept silent all the time. After that they left the place but still crying,Hibari staying quiet all the time. still remembering what had just happend. Still blaming himself that he didn't hold her more tightly. And the days has passed, they were still searching for her."We won't give up!,we can still find her!" Tsuna said desperately."Yes,Juudaime! I also believe,she will come back." Hayato reassured Tsuna. All of Tsuna's guardians nodded believing that one day she will come back and they will be all happy together.

* * *

After a month, Hibari still didn't recover over the incident,still blaming himself for the lost of his loved one. Tsuna and his guardians are starting to get worried about him,they think all of the possible ways to comfort hibari but, if they ever disturbed him and talked about the incident, Tsuna was sure that they would be 'Bitten to Death!'. After school they would end up going home together. Even if they were with a creepy pineapple head, that has a creepy laugh like 'kufufufu'. all of them were scared up to their spines. they were now hoping that one day would come, so Hibari won't be like that forever.

...

"Um, Hibari-san, when will the first comers welcoming will start?" Kusakabe asked to his higher ups.

"Hn. Tomorrow, 7:00 P.M. so prepare everything that is needed." Hibari replied while looking outside the windows watching the sun goes down before leaving a sigh

.

"Yes,Hibari-san!" Kusakabe said as he bowed. Hibari glared at him, indicating that he must leave. kusakabe leave the room immediately. Leaving Hibari alone, and sad.

* * *

**Yay! I finished my first chapter! next one, will be updated soon or i can make it after the first chapter?. :) Thank you for reading~! please leave a review on how about you think about my fiction! Thank you~! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected student

**Yay! My Second Chapter is here! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own KHR! :)**

Chapter 2: Unexpected student

First day of school. Tsuna and his friends headed to their school together. As usual Hibari is standing outside to watch the students and also, well, 'Bite to Death' the students who doesn't follow the rules. Tsuna and his friends got in and peacefully walk to their class room. Hibari still standing outside, noticed a girl with a brown hair and green eyes. He then thought that it was all an illusion, he blinked quickly that even his D.C. members didn't notice, he looked again but he couldn't find the girl anywhere. and so he only sighed and thought to himself.

' that was only an illusion'.

* * *

In the class where Tsuna and his friends are, the teacher now comes in.

"Good morning,class, I'm your new homeroom teacher. and now we have a transfer student". The teacher said while smiling.

"Eh? a new student?" Tsuna asked to Gokudera who was staring at their teacher suspiciously.

"Yes, Juudaime, there is a new student her". Gokudera said as he heard Tsuna asked him.

"Okay please enter the room". the teacher said referring to the studnet outside.

The door opened there entered a girl with a brown hair and green eyes. Tsuna almost fall from his seat when he saw the girl standing in front of guardians looked at her with wide eyes, they couldn't believe that she resembles their lost friend."Y-yu?..." Tsuna said quiet loud that his guardians heard him. "Oh? Tsuna, that's not her name." their teacher said smiling but confused on how the brunet got that name."Hello, I'm Yume Takana, nice to meet you!" yume said as she bowed. Tsuna and his friends are still speechless when they saw her. " Miss Takana please seat beside Sawada-san'. the teacher told her the girl only nodded in response. She then walked towards Tsuna and then sat beside him.

* * *

**Launch Time~**

Tsuna and his friends is still discussing about how the new student look like, they were stopped when a familiar voice was speaking to them, It was her! the transfer student, Yume Takana!.

"Um... hello! I'm Yume Takana, nice to meet you!" She said while smilling.

"Um... H-hai! nice to meet you too, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna said while trying hard to smile back.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera said

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Ryohei Sasagawa TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said while shouting

"Chrome Dokuro, nice to meet you!" Chrome said wile smilling.

"Aww, your so cute!" Yume said as she squealed a little at Chrome.

"E-eh?!" Tsuna and his friends said in unison.

Chrome only smiled while Yume was talking to her. All of them for some unknown reason felt comfortable with her being around them like what they feel when Yu was with them talking about some random things, talking with Chrome with a cheerful voice, talking about funny things. Tsuna and his friends felt somewhat being 'relieved' with her presence. All of them even forget about suspecting her as Yu, they were all happy with her being around, like they feel a familiar presence for that day. As the time passed Yume began to be close to them she then talked about something.

"I want to tell you something." Yume said in a serious voice.

Okay what is it?" All of them said in unison.

"It's about a while ago, I was walking inside the campus, until something came to my mind." Yume said, again in a serious tone.

"Huh? what is it?" Tsuna said in curiosity, all of his friends nodded as a sign of agreement.

"It was that, something came up to my mind, there was a girl, walking with a man with black hair. I Don't know why but, it seems that the girl is happy with the guy with her. the girl is even smiling.;" Yume said while looking at them.

"...", silence covered the whole group. until Yume spoke up.

"Um... Don't worry! maybe I'm just imagining things!" Yume said as she talk to her new friends.

"Okay ..." all of them said in unison.

* * *

**After school~**

**~School Bell rings~**

"Yume-chan!"

A familiar voice that called out to Yume, caught her attention, She then turned to see who's the one that said her name. Then she finds Tsuna, Gokudera,Yamamoto,Chrome, and Ryohei, walking towards her.

"Yume-chan, want to go home together?" Her new friends asked her.

"Okay!" Yume said as she smiled at the group. they then proceeded to walking outside.

* * *

**okay! finished with chapter 2! *sigh* i'm tired. gotta write the next story up~! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting

**Well then, this is my Chapter 3, so hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own KHR! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The meeting

Yume was just walking outside waiting for everyone, Soon, everyone was there,they all both entered the campus, until ... "My~! I forgot something!" Yume said as she stare at her bag knowing that she forgot her book. "Haha, it's not too late so you can go back to your home to retrieve it." Yamamoto said while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, Yamamoto was right you can still go back to your house." Tsuna said while smiling. "But, be aware of the 'kamikorosu maniac', To the EXTREME!" Ryohei said. "Okay, thank you!" Yume said while smiling. Yume headed to the gate but, she didn't notice that there was a slippery part in there. She slipped, but she didn't fall close to the ground because someone caught her in time. She then opened her eyes she sees a blurry image of a man with a black hair. She stared to that image for a minute, then the blur disappeared. She can now see the clear image of the scared prefect of the school, with his eyes a little widened.

"Y-yu?!" Hibari said with his eyes a little widened.

"W-who are you?" Yume said in a confused voice.

"And why do you call me yu?"

there were silence.

"Hn... never mind." Hibari said, but in some other point, he helped the girl stand up, and then he asked a question.

"Where are you going?" Hibari said as he stare at the girl, examining the girl.

"Um... I'm sorry but I forgot my book in our house so I tried to come out for awhile and get my book from home." Yume explained to him a little bit nervous.

"Hn. Hurry up and get your book. Herbivore" Hibari said while looking with a smirk at his face.

"U-um .. thank you!" Yume said as she bowed before leaving.

Hibari just watched her going, he has something in his mind.

'Well, I suppose yesterday is not an illusion.'

* * *

At The School

Well, She comes back in time, everyone sat down on their respective seats, they all stare at the girl and talked to her. "Hey are you alright?, Please say that you didn't encounter the 'kamikorosu maniac'! TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. "Well there was a man that I met earlier, he has a black hair, a grey sharp eyes, and a jacket over his sleeve. I Think there is an armband on his jacket." Yume said as she finished her sentence. "W-what?!" All of her friends says. "y-you aren't hurt right?" They all said in unison. "No, I'm not." Yume said while smiling. "All of her friends sighed in relief.

* * *

After their class, yume was just walking to the corridor just finding her friends when she just bumps someone, she looked at the person who she had bumped. She then looks surprised from who it was, It was Hibari Kyoya! the one who saves her last time. She then bowed. hibari, on the other hand, he was surprised and his eyes are a little widened because of disbelief. He then smirked at the girl. Yume lifted her head and stare at him, "Oh? it's you again." Yume said as she smile at hibari. "Hn. What are you wondering about in here?." Hibari asked her "Um. nothing!... wait.. by the way, Can you please say your name? I want to know." Yume said while smiling, Well, she thought that she saw Hibari blushed a little, but she quickly snaps it out. Hibari responds "I'm Hibari Kyoya, the chairman of the disciplinary commitee.". He didn't know why but he responded to the girl's question. The girl only smiles back at him. Hibari smiled back but only for a second then back to his 'Normal mood'. "Well, then I should go, I know that you are only a newcomer so please enjoy here in Namimori middle." Hibari said as he pass to the girl. "Yes, I would, Hibari-san! " Yume said as she also walks to her destination. Hibari stopped hearing the name 'Hibari-san'. He just then smiled back while walking.

* * *

After that, she just then meet with her friend, they were all talking and laughing at some random stuffs. then the bell rings means that their launch time has ended they all got back to their class rooms, Time has passed, their class has just ended they were now preparing to leave. After that they all got out of their classrooms still chatting about random things. until they reached the gate where Hibari just stand and watch as the students go, when he got a glimpse of Yume he smiled at her, yume noticing this smiled back. No one else noticed this and the group got out of the school, still laughing and talking about random stuff of course. While they were walking, Hibari form a far distance smiled, once again, He SMILED.

* * *

***sigh* I'm tired, I'm a little bit busy about something, but, I'm happy that I Finish my Chapter 3. Sigh, so tired. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Coincidence or not?

**this is my Chapter 4! hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own KHR!**

Chapter 4: Coincidence or not?

* * *

One Saturday morning, Tsuna wake up late as usual since it was Saturday, no classes so he only take his time napping. All of them have their own businesses , Tsuna was happy because he can take his time restring. Meanwhile, In Takana residence, Yume was awake early in the morning. She is now getting ready into going out to buy some goods and clothes and her favorite chocolate~!, when she got to the shopping district she occasionally look first into buying some goods. Next she buys her new clothes. She then buys her favorite chocolate cake. when she was finished with her shopping she was then staying at a restaurant. While she was waiting, she sees a familiar figure. The figure was wearing a black jacket, an arm band pinned to it. She looked up to the man standing in front of her. She then gasped, it was Hibari Kyoya!. hibari didn't even mind if she gasped, he then smirk at her.

"Hn. Your the girl before right?" Hibari said while still a smirk was on his face.

"Un!, I am. But why are you here, Hibari-san?" Yume said as she tilt her head to the side in curiosity.

"Well it's part of my teritory so I send some of my D.C.'s to watch over here." Hibari said quickly.

"Oh is that so?, well then have a seat." Yume said as she called the waiter.

"Hn. no I would be the one to pay all of this." Hibari said as he stare at the girl.

"Um ... Are you sure?" the girl asked in a worried voice.

"Hn. Don't you hear me, Herbivore?" Hibari said with a smirk, again.

"By the way, why are you here, alone?" He then asked to the girl in front of him.

"Well, I came here to buy stuffs and other things." Yume said smiling at him.

"Hn. Well, I guess so, some of the students of namimori middle were here spending time." hibari said with a bored face.

'Un! I think so!" Yume agreed .

* * *

Their food was being served to them. They both eat it in silence. Once they were finished. Hibari payed all the bills, well it is doesn't that expensive Yume doesn't spent much money like that. they both leave the Girl were now with the scared prefect of their school. They were now walking around. Seeing some items. they also went to a pet shop store and buy a food for hibird. Yume squealed a little when she sees Hibird, Hibird is also kind and go to Yume's hands and sit there. Yume smiled at the little yellow bird that Hibari had taken care. Hibari then smiled at the scene he had seen. While walking towards the crowd in the shopping district where Hibari hated the most. They still go there even Hibari doesn't even bother to 'Bite the peoples to DEATH!'. At that it was now afternoon, the girl headed towards her home, Hibari escorted her.

"thank you for today, Hibari-san!." Yume said while bowing.

"Hn. Okay, Herbivore." Hibari said as he take a glance at Yume before pacing back, He was going home when, someone called up his name.

"Hibari-san!..." Yume said, looking at the said scared prefect.

"Hn. What is it? Herbivore?" Hibari asked looking at the girl.

"Um ... Good Bye! and Take care!" Yume said to Hibari with a smile. Hibari then nodded as he goes away to his own destination. Hibari smiled as he took a last glance at the young girl who was now going inside the house with a smiling face. He then proceeded heading away. He is smiling because he had spent his day with the person that his 'lost beloved' looked a liked, He is then confused on why he is feeling comfortable and happy with the girl's side. like when he was with his 'lost beloved'. He then promised to himself that he will protect Yume as long as he can.

* * *

**Awww, can a Hibari kyoya can be this protective? well, i guess so, like he was protecting his Namimori middle. Well hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Move on or not?

**Sorry for the super long update! Here's the Chapter 5! :)**

**Diclaimer: I Do not own khr! :)**

**Chapter 5: Move on or not?**

* * *

Morning. Every students had entered the school grounds of Namimori middle. Everything goes smoothly and peaceful. Hibari, on the other hand is seemed to be deep in thought. He seems to be thinking about something or maybe _someone?_He was relaxing in Namimori's rooftop. He stares at the group that enters the school grounds. He took a glimpse of the young brown haired girl. But he seems to see someone instead, He sees his lost _lover._ He then blinked, then the young girl was back again. He then sighed. He proceeded to sleep to their school's rooftop as this was his pastime.

* * *

After Class~

Tsuna and his friends were now walking towards their favorite place. The rooftop. Unknown to them, Hibari was there. He was sleeping at their school's rooftop. They proceeded to open the door loud enough that can make the prefect stood up and take out his tonfa's and getting ready to attack the intruders. As Tsuna and his friends, including Yume. As soon as they came in. They were greeted by a tonfa flying into their direction. Of course, Gokudera Hayato had deflected the tonfa for his Juudaime!. Recognizing the tonfa, Yume made a step forward and then took it. She stared at the tonfa for a while. Hibari on the other hand is annoyed at the silver haired guy. He noticed Yume staring at the tonfa as she inspect it she then looked at Hibari and then walked to his direction. Yume gave it back to him and then slightly smiled then bowed at him.

"Were sorry for interrupting you, Hibari-san." Yume said as she lifted her head, and then faced the prefect.

Her friends mouth dropped as they watched the seen. They didn't seem to Believe that Hibari didn't attack their friend by now, maybe because she was a girl, or maybe _something _else. Hibari took the tonfa and then stared at the girl who smiled and then bowed at him for the last time, and then she walks towards her friends direction. she then lead them down to the stairs and then closed the door. Hibari, then stood there and then proceeded to take his nap.

* * *

At the Classroom~

"Sigh ... Gokudera-san you should open the door more quietly." Yume said as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't even know that the 'kamikorosu maniac' is in there!" Gokudera shouts as he and Yume had an argument about that incident earlier.

"But even though you didn't know, you should be careful about something." Yume said as she remained calm.

"She's right, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said aprovingly.

"J-judaime ..." Gokudera said with a slight worry on his face.

"Nothing to worry about Gokudera-kun! We were not angry at you, we just wanted to tell you to be careful." Yume said as she smiled at Gokudera, reassuring the young man. Then after that, they all started to laugh. Maybe about something.

* * *

After School~

They were now leaving the classroom and then they proceeded to leave the school grounds. They were all smiling, talking about something. Hibari was just at the rooftop. Looking at the familiar scene. Ever since the day, the young girl appears everything went back to normal and more _happier_? Then, he remembered about what happened a while ago. Then, something came to his mind. The way that the young girl stares at his tonfa. He remembered _someone_.

-Flashback-

"_Eh? a tonfa?" _the younger Yu said as she took it up and then examined it.

"_What are you doing? Herbivore?" _The younger Hibari said as he walked towards the girl.

"_Eh? Is this tonfa is yours?" _The younger Yu asked as she lend it back at Hibari.

"_hn. Yes." _The younger Hibari said as he took it away from the young girl.

"_Oh~ well I need to go home now! So, Bye!" _The younger Yu said as she ran away while waving her hands at Hibari's direction.

-Flashback ends-

Hibari looked at the sky as he remember that day. That day was the first time he met Yu. Then he remembered what had happened a while ago. And then he realized that the scene that had happened is quite familiar. The young girl has the same personality, same smile, same looks. as Yu. then he Began to question himself.

Does he have to move on or not?

* * *

***Sigh* Does Hibari would find the truth all about this? Well, keep on reading, you will soon find it out! :) keep the reviews it gives me confidence! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Valentines

**Here's the update! Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Valentines

Everything just seemed so peacefully, Tsuna was wondering if he should give his gift for Kyoko this Valentines day. Tsuna felt hesitant at first because he was shy about his feelings for his long time crush. But, Tsuna was soon encourage by his friends to give Kyoko his gift. All of them cheered for their friend. Tsuna just smiled walking up to Kyoko to give the gift.

"Go Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered to his friend

"Go Juudaime!" Gokudera cheered as Tsuna's right hand man. Tsuna smiled at them and walk in Kyoko's direction. He then nervously give Kyoko the chocolates with a red rose with it. He tried not to look at her as he blushed furiously.

"U-um ... Kyoko-chan,please accept this." Tsuna said still not looking at Kyoko. Kyoko chuckled and then smiled warmly at him. This only made Tsuna flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Domo-arigatou, Tsuna-kun!" She said enthusiastically. She then takes the chocolates and roses from him. Tsuna looked at her with a surprised expression. He doesn't even expect her to accept the gift from him. He then heard their friends chuckled and then said "AYYIIIEEE' At them trying to tease both of them. This makes both Tsuna and Kyoko blush a deeper shade of red. His friends chuckled again, noticing their friends expression. Then they all laughed with this.

Launch~

All of them were now readying to eat their lunches. They all gathered up. They noticed someone was missing in their group. They all looked at each other, wondering where Yume go.

"U-um ... Does anyone of you knows where Yume was?" Tsuna asked to his friends.

"Were sorry Juudaime, but we didn't see her when we go out of our classroom lately." Gokudera stated while looking at his Juudaime.

"It's okay Tsuna, She will come back later!" Yamamoto tried to cheer for his friend. Knowing that both of them were trying to make him not to worry much. He smiled at them then proceeded to eat their launch.

Somewhere within the hallways. Yume tried to search for someone as she checked every hallway and corridors of Namimori. She then looked at her side as she heard someone called her name. It was Kusakabe, the vice-president of Disciplinary Commitee. He then approached the girl.

"Um ... You are Takan Yume right?" Kusakabe asked the girl. Yume nodded and then smiled.

"Yes! I am." Yume answered him enthusiastically.

"Oh, what do you need? You were searching every halls and corridors of Namimori?" Kusakabe then asked the girl.

"Um .. oh that! I need to find Hibari-san! Can you please tell me where he was?" Yume asked as she smiled that she can see the one she was searching for.

"Huh? Hibari-san? He was just at the rooftop." Kusakabe said as he looked at the girl, knowing someone looked like her, _in the past._ Yume nodded and then smiled at him.

"Domo-arigatou! kusakabe-san! Sayonara!" Yume said as she wave goodbye at him. Kusakabe nodded. Then watched the girl as she walked happily in the corridor.

At the rooftop~

Hibari was just laying down, his gaze at the sky. Thinking how Yu was doing, is she okay, is she feeling alright. Then he thinks about the girl he just met. He felt himself comfortable with the girl's side. As he used to be with Yu's side. He is then brought back to reality, as he heard the door from the rooftop opened. He then stood up, but stopped when he saw it was Yume.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" He said as he glared at the girl for interrupting him.

'Um ... I'm sorry Hibari-san for my interruption." Yume said as she apologies to Hibari.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked to the girl who was pulling out something from her bag. Yume then turned around to met the gaze of the prefect. Hibari eyed the chocolate in Yume's hands. Yes, a chocolate.

"Hibari-san please take this." Yume said to the prefect while holding the chocolates. She was smiling. Hibari took the chocolate from the girl. He then realized something, _That smile. _he thought. Yume was still smiling at the prefect.

"Thank you for accepting it, Hibari-san!" Yume smiled a warm smile at hibari direction. Hibari was now feeling a lot better with the girl. He nodded. Yume turned around to walk to the door and goes out to run down stairs. Hibari stared as the door closed. Hibari realized that the girl has the same personality and now same smile as Yu. He was now feeling a little confused. He is thinking if Yume was Yu. He just stopped thinking about it. He need to have some research about the girl and Yu.

Classroom~

Tsuna were now seated on their seats. Tsuna was still wondering where Yume was, They heard the door open, revealing Yume, just going inside their classroom. Tsuna his friends looked at her in surprise as she walked into them.

"W-where have you been? Yume-chan?" Tsuna asked at the girl.

"Um ... hehe! Secret~!" Yume said as she sat down on her seat.

"Wait, Yume-chan have you eaten already?" Yamamoto asked the girl.

"Yeah, I have eaten before I came back here." Yume answered his question with a smile.

"Oh yeah, That's good to hear." Tsuna said with a sigh of relief.

they all seated down when they heard the Bell rang.

After class~

They were now packing their things up. They all got out of their classroom. While they were going out, Yume didn't noticed someone was also at their direction, she bumped the person and fall, but she didn't hit the floor because someone grabbed her immediately. She looked at the person who helped her and it was Hibari, who she had bumped earlier and who had just caught her in time. Hibari smirked as he looked at the girl. He helped the girl to stand up.

"Domo-arigatou! Hibari-san! It seemed like you always caught me." Yume said as she smiled at the prefect again.

"Hn." Hibari only nodded.

"Maybe coincidence, eh?" Yume said with a smile on her face.

"Hn. why are you crowding around?" Hibari said with a intense glare.

"W-were sorry! Hibari-san!" Tsuna said as he bows to show his apology

"Well, then! we will now go! Sayonara! Hibari-san!" Yume waved her hand as they all walked out of their direction and then proceeded outside. Hibari just stared at the group as they walked out of the school. He walked away to go to his office.

-Flashback-

_"Kyou-kun! look! I make this chocolate for you!" _Yu said as she ran to Hibari to show him the chocolates that she made for him for Valentines.

_"You made this?" _Hibari asked staring at the chocolate

_"Yeah! You can have that!" _Yu said cheerfuly. Hibari looked at her and then accepts the chocolate

_"Thank you for accepting!" _Yu said as she smiled at him.

_"Hn." _Hibari replied.

-End of Flashback-

Hibari was just staring at the ceiling of the Disciplinary commitee office. He is just staring there for a while. He was thinking about Yu all the time. All of Yu's memories with him is reminding him of her.

"Where are you now, Yu? Why aren't you with me this Valentines?"

* * *

**Domo-arigatou = Thank you**

**Sayonara = Goodbye**

**Well, Thank you for your reviews I appreciate them and also thanks for all! :) Thank you for your support! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicion

**Chapter 7: Suspicion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! :)**

* * *

It was now evening, It was quiet outside. The white snow was falling, everyone was at their houses. Hibari was just walking outside, maybe patrolling. He walked around, wherever his feet carries him, until, He stopped at a familiar house. He saw the door opened, and a girl got out. The girl being Takana Yume. Hibari just stared at her. The girl noticed the prefect staring at her and tilted her head and their eyes met. Hibari's mind suddenly filled with memories of the past. He remembered those eyes. Those eyes that were full of mystery and energy. He slightly missed the days where he can see Yu. He was back to reality when he heard a worried voice that calls his name.

"Hibari-san, What are you doing outside? Its cold in here." Yume said worriedly at the prefect that is still staring at her.

"..." Hibari was just staring and Yume find it awkward. She then blushed when Hibari started to walk in her direction. Yume backed away as Hibari stepped closer to her. She was about to walk when Hibari grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. She blushed a different shades of red as she felt an arm around her. Hibari was just placing his chin in the girls head.

"Do you know that you reminded me of someone?" Hibari whispered to the girl who was silent.

"Huh? Who's that person, Hibari-san?" Yume asked

"She's someone close to me. She looks like you. But, she has a different name." He answered

"..." Yume was silent

Hibari let go of her, but, he tilted her head and their lips touched each other. Yume was shocked to the prefect's action and blushed even more. They then parted after a minute and Hibari casually walked away, but soon stopped.

"Don't ever say this to anyone alright" He said while looking over his shoulder.

"Hai..." Was Yume's answer.

Hearing this he then walked away, maybe going into his beloved namimori.

~The next day

"Hibari-san! We now have the results!" Kusakabe said as he dashed off to where the prefect is.

"Hn. How about it?" Hibari asked his vice-president about the file he had requested.

"Here!" Kusakabe said as he bowed while handing out the file.

Hibari then opened the file and read its contents.

_Name: Yume Takana_

_Age:14_

_D.O.B: September 8_

_Blood type: AB_

_Parents:_

_Mizuki Takana (Mother)_

_..._

_Status: Alive_

Hibari reads the information carefully until his subordinate called him.

"Hibari-san ..." Kusakabe said

"What is it, Herbivore?" Hibari asked being slightly annoyed as he was stopped from reading.

"There was an another file, though we haven't read it yet." Kusakabe said while handling the other file. Hibari picked the file and read opened it. His eyes widened as he reads the files contents.

_Name: __**Yume Takana**_

_Age: __**14**_

_D.O.B: __**September 8**_

_Blood Type: __**AB**_

_Parents:_

_**Mizuki Takana**__ (Mother)_

_..._

_Status: __**Deceased **_

Hibari closed the file shut and gripped the folder tightly. 'Which one was real?!' He thought while gritting his teeth. Hibari has one conclusion. 'Either one of these files are true and the other was false. Or maybe ... Both. I just needed to confront the Mizuki Takana to know the truth behind this mysterious files. And to know more about that mysterious girl that looked like _Her.' _He thought and stood up from his seat and walked out his office.

* * *

**Wow! Hibari will confront Yume's mother. Will he be able to know which is the true file or will he discover an untold secret. find out by reading the next chapters! Thanks for reading. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The day after

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! ^_^ I'm so happy! YAY! Please enjoy this chapter! ~(^_^~) ~(^_^~) l(^_^)l (~^_^)~ (~^_^)~**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own KHR! If I do Marshmallows will be the Vongola boss! XD l^.^l**

* * *

Chapter 8: The day after

Monday morning, Yume just didn't want to go to school. After all, it's just embarrassing to face the guy that kissed you in the snowy night. But, she didn't have an option, but to go there and face the truth, that it happened already, and face the fact that she has feelings for the prefect. She sighed as she walks to school. Luckily for her, the prefect isn't in the front gates, so she is spared for now but, sooner or later, she might cross paths with him. She was now in front of their classroom and then she entered.

"Ohayou, Yume-chan!" Tsuna said while smiling.

"Ohayou, Tsuna-kun" Yume replied.

"How is your weekend?" Tsuna asked

"..Well... Um .. Just fine." she answered '_Geez, i'm too close at that!'_ She thought

"Oh, Ok, let's sit down the bell might ring in one minute"

~LUNCH~

*Chattering*

"Ng! WOOH! Class is OVER! Oh yeah!" Yume said as she stretched

"Eh? Why Yume-chan? Are you Sleepy?" Tsuna asked

"Yeah! Well, I'll go for now to eat lunch! BYE BI~!" yume said as she walks out of the classroom.

_'Yume, Be careful! Be careful not to-' _

"OUCH!" Ah, yeah, I just bumped into someone, _again. _Why does It _ALWAYS Happen?! Why! _

Yume muttered under her breath. When she looked up, and into her horror, It's ... It's ... It's Hibari! When she sees Hibari, she nearly fainted, but, Oh well she's awesome so she didn't.

"What are you doing here, Omnivore"

When she heard his voice, a blush crept its way into her cheeks. She blushed furiously, remembering what happened yesterday.

"Uh ... Um ... I'm just going to the roof top to eat lunch" She replied

"hn." Hibari nodded, then grabbed her wrist and then walks into the hallways of Namimori. Then they reached the stairs. there was a long, as in _looooonnggg~ _awkward silence between the two. The two entered the roof top and then sat down.

"H-hey about y-yesterday ..." Yume said while looking away to hide her blush.

"What? Upset abou it?" Hibari asked while lying down to take a nap

"Um... I don't kno- HEY! Are you LISTENING?!" Yume shouted

"What? your'e so loud" Hibari just ignored Yume's shoutings

"Hey! look at me!" Yume demanded

"What is it herbi- Ng!" Hibari was surprised because when he tilted his head to the side to look at Yume, Her lips smashed with his. Now he knows that she captures his heart, but he don't know when will he be able to love again. After a minute they both parted, Yume was blushing hard that look like a tomato. Hibari jsut smirked and he sat up then put an arm around her waist. yume looked away. Hibari just puts his chin on Yume's shoulder.

"Are you angry" He said with a husky voice, his hot breath was tickling Yume's neck

"..maybe...maybe not..." She said. Then she looked at him with a smile, which startled Hibari a bit. She then leans in and peck him a kiss on the lips. Now the bell has rung and Yume stood up and picked her bag.

"Bye Hibari-san!" Yume said as she walked away

"Hurry up, you'll be late in your next class" Hibari said

"EH?! Okay! Bye!" Yume said as she sprinted to down the stairs

"Hn."

Now he remembered when he received his first kiss from Yu, that sweet memories he is left with.

=Flashback=

_"Kyo-kun! You have a chocolate in your lips!" Yu said while eating a black forest cake_

_"hn?" Hibari was the felt a light pressure against his lips, and noticed it was Yu's lips that were touching his._

_"Why did you do that?" He asked_

_"It's just a waste if you just wiped it away!" Yu stated while pointing at him her fork still with black forest cake _

_" 's your reason?" Hibari smirked_

_"Because..." Yu had a serious look on her face that startled Hibari a bit_

_"Something once lost will never return" _

_=End of Flashback=_

Yeah, she was right. _Just when you wanted it, it's gone. _He then took a nap. He will never forget a memory of _her._

* * *

**A/N: Wooh! I like this part . Well, Thanks for your lovely reviews! Thank you! :) Always smile and be yourself! Because being yourself while having a truthful smile, Is what makes a person happy that is. Always think of positive thoughts for the day to make it more enjoyable! Have a good day minna! until next time! see ya! :)**


End file.
